It May Be Cold
by twilightmask
Summary: With below freezing temps it's hard to believe that anyone can keep warm. Silver's feeling the coldness inside and out. Maybe he could use a little heating up. SilverXBlaze Fluff, oneshot, sweet...just what the holidays call for. Comments and reviews plz!


**DISCLAIMER: Must I go through this? I do not own/have created Sonic the Hedgehog or any affiliated characters, alright? Happy? XDD**

**It May be Cold… **

The night was unwelcoming. Below freezing temperatures were made fiercer and more piercing with the chilling wind that blew through every household. Despite that, many families were pleased and overjoyed. Presents were being opened, the crackling of the fire was refreshing, and the merriment of the white Christmas spread through the town. Two small, red-cheeked children scampered past a dark and dreary home. Snow covered the house completely, ice coated the sidewalk, and it pasted itself on the windows. Inside the small house, a silver adorned hedgehog sat shivering. He turned slightly around and scanned everything within his sight vicinity. Dust covered every corner of every room. His dinner was still on the table, cold and tasteless. Gloves and shoes were scattered everywhere. The house's inhabitant had not taken good care of his living space. The hedgehog shook his head. He pulled a thin blanket a bit more tightly before scooting closer to his pitiful little blaze…Blaze… His bright golden eyes dulled themselves. The purple cat had been very busy this holiday season. Her phone was ringing off the hook, and she barely had any time for herself…and definitely any time for Silver. She had to buy many presents for the multitude of friends that she'd made over the years. The last time he had seen the busy princess was sometime last week. Her arms were overflowed with bags. He breathed softly. The mist puffed up and disappeared into the bone-chilling air. Slowly, he stood up and shuffled to the door. He put on a light coat even though it was unthinkable to do so. One foot was outside when he was overcome with a freezing chill. Shaking uncontrollably, he stepped carefully onto the slick ice. The hedgehog had only taken a couple of steps when he slipped and slid down his driveway and onto the sidewalk. He winced, as his eyes widened with a bit of pain. Silver steadied himself up and rubbed his tender rear. He glanced around to see if anyone had witnessed the slightly brainless act. A little girl stared wide-eyed at the hedgehog. They stared at each other for a bit until Silver turned and headed down the slippery walkway a little embarrassed. He headed towards a familiar blue hedgehog's home. Silently, and more carefully, he walked up to the front door. His house was covered with bright lights, holly, wreaths, and all sorts of stuff. Candles glowed dimly in the windows, and Silver could make out a small tree somewhere in Sonic's living room. A small smile crawled onto his face. At least Sonic was having a good holiday. He knocked on the door. A hollow sound rang out. There was a bit of a scuffle heard, as the other hedgehog raced to the door.

"Yo, Silver. Why are you here?" The blue companion breathed out. The silver friend shrugged,

"Uh, you seemed to be having a good time and I…there's nothing…my house is…" Silver shuffled a foot. Sonic looked the other hedgehog up and down and nodded.

"Oh, okay…I see. You should really be getting back to your home though…not that I don't like you but…" He opened the door a bit more and Silver saw Amy waving. A little mistletoe was above her. He glanced down and gave a small shake of the head,

"Heh…I see…sorry." The sides of Silver's mouth pulled down a smidge. It only reminded him of his purple cat even more. Sonic gave a sympathetic look,

"Aw, it'll be okay Silver. Besides, maybe something special will be at home…" he gave a wink and closed the door. The grey-white hedgehog threw a confused look to the ground before walking away from Sonic's house. Maybe he could visit another hedgehog instead. Hopefully smiling, he made his way down to Shadow's home. The black hedgehog's house was considerably quieter. Lights were on, but there wasn't as much hubbub. Silver knocked on the silent home's door. He heard Shadow come towards the door. It creaked open.

"What do you want?" Shadow questioned tiredly. The metallic hedgehog shrugged,

"Oh…uh…I wanted to come over and…stuff…" the dark hedgehog gave Silver a bit of a disgusted look.

"Don't you have your OWN house to live in?" Silver nodded a little downtrodden,

"Um, yea…yea…are you busy?" he quietly whispered. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." he replied cautiously. The light hedgehog kicked a little pebble,

"Okay…what are you doing?" Shadow twitched a bit, and Silver took that as a sign that he was becoming a bit of a nuisance.

"Uh, never mind…" was his soft reply. The other hedgehog's eyes softened a bit. He moved out of the way, and Silver saw the bat sitting on his couch. She looked up a little surprised, but forced a small smile onto her face. It was that again…Shadow was busy just like Sonic was…

"'Kay…see you later then…" the shadowy hedgehog nodded and shut the door. Silver sighed and walked back down. He didn't have his own person to snuggle up with. Nobody was around for Silver. A cold tear slithered its way down the forlorn hedgehog's face. In discontent, he raced back to his haven even though the risk of tripping was increasing with his speed. His home came quickly into his vision. Unfortunately, his eyes were only stuck on the sight of his house.

"BAM!" Silver had whammed into someone walking down the sidewalk. Surprised, and deeply embarrassed, he fell to the ground.

"Oh, oh gosh…I…I'm so sorry!" the hedgehog stammered.

"Ouch…" came a small reply. The voice rang in Silver's ears. It was someone he knew…

"Uh…y'know I'm really, really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and…and…!" he paused mid-sentence. As the person stood up, he recognized who it was,

"Hi, Silver." Blaze whispered holding her stomach with one hand. The surprised hedgehog gasped,

"Oh…! I'm so…!" he stopped when he saw the cat's weak smile.

"It's alright; Silver…I know…you're sorry." Silver gave an embarrassed glance at his own two feet. She patted him on his shoulder before wincing a little.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned worriedly. Blaze shook her head.

"I've been through worse. This isn't too bad…except…" she waved her free hand to all the gifts, food, and decorations she'd been carrying. They weren't all ruined, but they certainly were scattered a good lot. Silver bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry…but Blaze had probably heard enough. Silently, he helped her pick up all that was flung.

"Who were they for?" the hedgehog questioned sadly. He hated to think that he'd messed up someone's food, gifts, and decorations all at his unintentional expense. Blaze gave a funny sort of smile,

"They were for you Silver…" his eyes widened with amazement, and his heart was filled with those couple of words.

"For…for…for me?" he stuttered. The cat nodded while giving a soft smile of reassurance.

"That's why I couldn't talk to you all week. I was busy cooking and buying things for you." Silver's jaw dropped. He bit his lip again. He couldn't believe that he totally missed that option. All this time he thought that the cat didn't care about him…never again would he make that mistake. Slowly, Silver put down the things he was holding. He took the objects that Blaze was carrying too and set them down. Silver's hands cupped themselves around the cat's face, as she smiled up at the hedgehog. His eyes softened and a smile curled onto his own face. He gently pressed his lips against hers and she returned the soft kiss. Soon, the small touch of their lips turned into a light-hearted, passionate kiss. Silver hugged Blaze tightly when they pulled away. The violet cat brushed some stray fur out of the hedgehog's face and gave him another loving smile. Both friends took the things into Silver's quiet home and decorated it inside and out. Lights were flicked on and they danced happily off of the festive treats. Silver cleared the table and swept up dust and grime. Blaze gathered up the hedgehog's belongings and put them neatly into Silver's transformed bedroom. She started a fiery fire and helped Silver set up his once lonely pine tree into a beautiful sign of Christmas. The silver hedgehog helped Blaze up to put a golden star at the very top before bringing her down for another quick kiss. She lay into Silver, as he carried her down the ladder and set her down on his couch. He put up the last ornaments, hung a couple of stockings, and pushed the last presents under the tree. Silver bounded onto the couch Blaze was on and hugged her once more. She purred a bit and licked his little coal-black nose. He laughed before sitting up. Blaze sat next to him with her head on his shoulder admiring the job well done. Silver stood up and helped her up to go get their dinner started. It smelt glorious. All sorts of foods were to be served for the two people. There was a small turkey, stuffing, bread, vegetables, and mashed potatoes…all of that sort. The cat flicked on some candles, and they both sat down to eat. Blaze and Silver smiled, as they talked about what they hoped for the New Year.

"I hope that all of our friends do well…" Blaze said airily. Silver nodded.

"Yup…and I hope that you and I get to be together again." It was a bit sudden to the purple cat, as she was sipping some of her water and choked. Silver gave a sad look,

"Unless you don't want to…"

"No, no, of course! You just caught me off guard…I wanted to say that." she smiled. The silver hedgehog gave her a sheepish grin. They ate a bit slowly, but enjoyed every moment of their time together. When they both declared that they were finished, Blaze helped Silver throw away unwanted things and clean the dishes. The hedgehog stole a glance at the cat, as she dried a sparkling bowl. He turned away and reddened slightly. She was so pretty…

"Is there something wrong, Silver?" he jumped a bit,

"Ah, oh…no!"

"Oh no?" she replied confused. Silver shook his head,

"Uh, what I meant to say was, 'Ah, no.'" he turned to Blaze and smiled a little crookedly. The purple princess giggled and splashed Silver with a bit of the soapy, warm water. He gasped for a moment, before laughing and flicking a little water back. Blaze smiled and wiped off her hands. Silver followed her lead into the living room. She sat on the couch staring down into her lap. Her ears drooped a little. The hedgehog raised an eyebrow and slid next to her.

"What's up?" Blaze looked up into Silver's golden eyes with her own. He grabbed up her hands and scooted closer to the cat. Blaze laid into the hedgehog again, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." The cat yawned. Silver and Blaze laughed together in relief. He rubbed her ears, and she closed her eyes in happiness. The hedgehog swayed back and forth with the cat in his arms. He hummed,

"All I want for Christmas…is you…" she glanced up at Silver. He smiled softly down at her…

"Merry Christmas, Silver." She whispered, hugging him. The hedgehog rested his head on hers and replied,

"And a happy New Year to you."

**AN: I don't particularly like this one as much as what I've written before. May have to do another SilverXBlaze when I'm bored. XP Anyways, this one was meant for the Christmas/New Year's/Holiday time we all know and love! (or not...)**


End file.
